Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a fictional character in the science fiction saga Star Wars. He is one of the main antagonists of The Phantom Menace. In the film, Maul serves as the apprentice of Darth Sidious, a mysterious Sith Lord who is manipulating galactic events from behind the scenes. Wielding a double-bladed lightsaber and trained as a master of lightsaber combat, Maul serves as a personal assassin for Darth Sidious, having been sent to eliminate Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, two of the film's protagonists. He succeeds in slaying Qui-Gon Jinn, but he is then sliced in half by Obi-Wan. While they presumed him dead, he was shown to have survived in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. After his legs were restored, he was reunited with his brother, Savage Opress, and he continued his goal to get revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Maul is extremely powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although he is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader or his master, Darth Sidious, Maul is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Maul utilizes Telekinesis either as offense or defense. **'Mind control:' Maul utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force choke:' Maul utilizes Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Battlemind:' Maul utilizes to Battlemind boost his morale and fighting spirit through sheer focus, giving him the drive to fight through even the hardest of conflicts. **'Force Jump:' Maul utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Maul utilizes Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force sense:' Maul utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light Side. **'Force sight:' Maul utilizes Force sight to see through walls or see an individual's alignment. **'Force scream:' Maul utilizes Force scream to smashing through mental or physical defenses. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Maul is extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duellist. Although he is not quite as skilled as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader or his master, Darth Sidious, Maul is still one of the greatest lightsaber duellists alive. **'Form IV:' Maul is extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form VI:' Maul is extremely skilled in Niman. **'Form VII:' Maul is extremely skilled in Juyo. **'Jar'Kai:' Maul is highly skilled in Jar'Kai. **'Dun Möch:' Maul is extremely skilled in Dun Möch. **'Mounted lightsaber combat:' Maul is highly skilled in using his lightsaber even while riding a speeder. *'Expert Engineer:' Maul is highly skilled in engineering. *'Skilled Pilot:' Maul is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High Tolerance For Pain:' Maul has a high tolerance for pain, as he was able to survive being cut in half. Many years later, he also survived a long drop off a Sith Temple without any apparent injuries. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Maul's valued weapon and possessions are his red and black-bladed lightsabers. *'First Double-bladed lightsaber:' Maul had a double-bladed red lightsaber which he used during his early years as a Sith. It was sliced in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi and fell along with Maul down the pit on Naboo. During the Clone Wars, Maul used the still functional half of the lightsaber to fight Obi-Wan, Pre Vizla and Palpatine, respectively. He lost it in his duel with Palpatine. *'Second Lightsaber:' During the Clone Wars, Maul took Pre-Vizla's black-bladed lightsaber as his own after slaying him in a leadership duel. He fought Palpatine and later General Grievous with it. *'Second Double-bladed lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Maul had built a new red double-bladed lightsaber. This lightsaber had a spike on one side of the hilt, allowing Maul to use the weapon as a part of his walking stick, which the lightsaber fit into when not in use. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Maul was an apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and was sent to kill Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He flew to Tatooine and used probes to locate the Jedi. He then attacked Qui-Gon, intending to finish him and then kill Obi-Wan. However, Qui-Gon fought back and escaped with his allies aboard his fighter, foiling Maul's attempts. Soon after, Sidious sent him to Naboo, where he awaited the Jedi, instructed to let the Naboo make the first move. After they entered the room he was in, he confronted them and the three Force-users began to duel. The ferocious clash led them into the Theed Generator Complex, where Maul separated Obi-Wan and eventually Maul stabbed Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan pounced on the Sith Lord furiously, eventually destroying one half of Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. However, this left him vulnerable to a sudden counterattack that ended with Darth Maul Force-pushing him over the edge of a vast reactor shaft. However, Obi-Wan grabbed on to a power nozzle and calmed himself. As Maul began to taunt him, Obi-Wan used the Force to grab Qui-Gon's lightsaber and jumped up behind him, slicing him in half and sending him tumbling down the shaft. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars After years of thinking Maul was dead, the Jedi, as well as viewers, were surprised to see him alive. He was found by his brother Savage Oppress on the junk planet of Lotho Minor, who saved him from his fate and helped him get cybernetic legs and have his sanity restored by the leader of the Nightsisters; Mother Talzin. Together, they sought revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul began his revenge by revealing to Kenobi he was alive. An alliance he tried to make with pirates went wrong resulting in Savage being wounded and his legs being damaged. Maul eventually returned to health with aid from Pre-Vizla and the Mandalorian Death Watch before forming a crime syndicate called the Shadow Collective, helping Vizla to reclaim Mandalore using the collective, while secretly plotting to take over. The final part of his revenge was killing the only woman Obi-Wan ever loved, Duchess Satine, while he watched in horror. After killing Pre-Vizla in an honor duel and taking control of Mandalore as its leader, Maul's old master, Darth Sidious, arrived and fought both of them, seeing Maul as a rival despite the Zabrak's protests. He was able to kill Savage, and then engaged Maul briefly before disarming and electrocuting him. However, Sidious stated he wouldn't kill Maul as he had "other uses for him". As revealed in the comics following the events of the Clone Wars, Maul eventually escaped Sidious' clutches with aid from his Mandalorian loyalists. Maul's forces on the Mandalorian Death Watch were eventually overrun by General Grievous, and Maul was forced to retreat. Maul then sought Mother Talzin's aid. Talzin told Maul to raise an army from the Shadow collective and his old clan; the Nightbrothers. Though his use of deceit and trickery, Maul successfully captured General Grievous and Count Dooku. Maul then tempted Dooku into joining him against Sidious, hoping to lure him to Mother Talzin on Dathomir. Upon reaching Dathomir, Maul and Talzin tried to sacrifice Dooku so that Talzin (who revealed herself to be Maul's biological mother) could return to physical form (as her previous form had been destroyed by Mace Windu). However, the arrival of Sidious and Grievous halted their plans and after a duel in which Talzin sacrificed herself to allow Maul to escape, Maul fled, his plans in ruins, his army destroyed and in Sidious' eyes, no longer a threat or a Sith Lord. ''Star Wars Rebels In "Twilight of the Apprentice", it is revealed that Maul later fled to Malacor to get the Sith Holocron from the Sith Temple there and that he dropped the "Darth" title from his name. It is also revealed that sometime after Vader created the Imperial Inquisition the Emperor had Vader dispatch the Eighth Brother to hunt him and the Holocron down. Maul first appeared when Ezra landed near him. He helped Ezra get into the Sith Temple by teaching him to act upon his passionate and aggressive tendencies. After they retrieved the Holocron, Maul helped the Jedi fight off the Eighth Brother, Fifth Brother, and Seventh Sister. After telling Ezra how to activate the Temple, Maul helps Kanan and Ahsoka kill the three Inquisitors. He then turns on and blinds Kanan with the intention of making Ezra his apprentice. Kanan recovers and drives Maul off, though Maul is able to escape the planet in one of the Inquisitor's TIE Fighters. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Darth Maul appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment both as a playable character and as a boss in the "Twilight of the Republic" playset. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends He appears as a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Palpatine Darth Sidious took Maul as an infant from his mother, the Nightsister Mother Talzin. While still apprenticed to his own master Darth Plagieus, Palpatine trained the Nightbrother in the ways of the Sith. Maul originally was loyal to Sidious, obeying his orders without question. When Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated him on Naboo, Palpatine replaced him with Count Dooku, who became Darth Tyranus. The fact that he had failed and was replaced eventually drove Maul to madness for more than a decade. Maul's betrayal by Sidious caused Maul to turn his back on the Dark Lord of the Sith, vowing to eventually overthrow him. Maul met Sidious once again years later on Mandalore. However, despite his hatred for his former master, Maul still greatly feared Darth Sidious, referring to him as "the most powerful being in the galaxy". Upon sensing his presence on Mandalore, Maul's initial reaction was fear, then feigned respect and devotion to try and win back Sidious's favor. Palpatine saw through the ruse, branding the two Zabraks a rival splinter faction of the Sith Order and taking him captive after killing Maul's brother, Savage Opress and defeating Maul in a duel. After he escaped and witnessed the death of his mother at Sidious and Dooku's hands, the Zabrak fled, no longer considered a threat or a Sith Lord. Sometime later, Maul learned of Darth Plagueis and came to realize he was never considered an actual Sith Lord by his old master, only an assassin; a tool of Darth Sidious's will. Maul eventually arrived to Malachor after years of evading the Galactic Empire to retrieve the Sith Holocron hidden there so that he could use it to become a true Sith Lord and take his revenge on Sidious and Darth Vader (whom he had learned of during his years of running and hiding from the Galactic Empire and its Inquisitors). This plan was thwarted when Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus claimed the Holocron and escaped. Obi-Wan Kenobi Maul and Kenobi have been enemies since the Battle of Naboo. When Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan fell on him with a relentless barrage eventually defeating him by cutting him in half. Maul kept himself alive with his rage and the Force at the cost of his sanity. After his sanity was restored by Mother Talzin, Maul became determined to get his revenge on Kenobi. With help from the Mandalorian Death Watch, Maul took over Mandalore and killed Duchess Satine to cause him pain. Ahsoka Tano It is revealed in the season two finale of Star Wars Rebels that Maul and Ahsoka met before though it is unknown when. However, it is shown that he does not think much of her as shown by his calling her "A Part-timer" and "Lady Tano". Savage Oppress Maul and Savage were born to the same Nightsister. Per Darth Plagieus's instuctions, Maul was taken from his family and trained to be a Sith Assiasin by Darth Sidious. Maul would be reunited with his brother when Savage arrived on the planet he fled to after his defeat in the Battle of Naboo. After Savage found him, the Nightbrother was taken back to Dathomir and had his legs, memory, and sanity restored by Mother Talzin. Afterwards, the Dathomirian took Savage as his apprentice. Together, the two Zabraks created the Shadow Collective. Unfortanately, this drew the attention of Darth Sidious, who branded them a rival. When Sidious killed Savage, Maul was devestated and tried to avenge him but Sidious was too powerful. Pre Vizla When he learned that the Death Watch considered Kenobi an enemy, Maul allied with Pre Vizla and together they created the Shadow Collective. When the Collective was formed, Maul had the gangsters it was composed of to attack key places on Mandalore to turn the people against Duchess Satine and then the Death watch to stop the thugs to win the people over. After Satine Krze was overthrown, Vizla betrayed Maul and the Collective to assume leadership of Mandalore. Fortanately thanks to Savage, Maul anticipated this and challenged Vizla to a duel according to the rules of Manadlorian Code for leadership of Death Watch during which he killed Vizla and assumed leadership of Death Watch and Mandalore. Gallery External links *Darth Maul on Wookieepedia * Category:Villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Magic Users Category:Those brought back to life Category:Servants Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Sith Category:Siblings Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Anti-villains